Changing places, changing faces
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Korra and jenny meet at the crossroads of destiny...and run afoul of the SHADOW MAN.
1. Chapter 1

CHANGING FACES, CHANGING PLACES

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

Korra was ticked, no strike that. She was furious! She'd been all set to leave this dump and head for republic city...only to get spotted at the last minute! Thankfully, she'd been able to get away before she'd been caught...but she'd missed the boat! And not just any boat, the last boat for republic city for the next month! So she was stuck in this prison for the next month!

ARRRRGH! Roared korra as she aimlessly wandered the icy tundra enraged.

Just about her whole life people had been telling what to do when to do it, while locking her away from the world like she was some trophy! She just wanted to be free, f**** it! Was that too much to ask!? To be allowed to be her own person?! She'd give anything to make that happen!

Which is when she noticed where she was. Wha? Exclaimed korra as she gazed at the ghost town that surrounded her.

W-where am I. I know I was wandering...but I couldn't have gone that far?...could I?

Korra gave an annoyed grunt as she leaned against a nearby metallic girl statue-

only to immediately jump back as it cried out indignantly!

15 minutes earlier

XJ9 aka Jenny was depressed. She told her friends she was going on patrol...but really she just wanted to be alone and was wandering aimlessly on the outskirts of town.

She'd had the worse day! First she spent all night fighting off a cluster invasion(again), and got yelled at afterward by the townspeople for destroying the city(honestly, she'd like to see them fight off an alien invasion better then her!), and skyway patrol for interfering with "official bussines"(Seriously! How was it her fault that by the time they'd finished with their mountains of paperwork she'd already taken care of everything!?) Because of that she'd been late to school! Then got an F for homework she'd been too busy fighting cluster to do! And last but not least, the cruster cousins turned the school against her(again!). Seriously, she worked her butt off to protect these people and all it took were a few nasty comments from a couple of snobs for them to be nasty to her!? What the crickey!? And as for the townspeople...seriously what was their problem? All the damage would be gone tomorrow, a week at most!...

Jenny sobbed some lubricant...couldn't they...couldn't they understand she didn't want any of this? That she just wanted to be normal? That all she wanted was to be like everyone else!? How she wished for that!

It was around that time she noticed her surroundings.

Wha- I've never noticed this part of Tremorton before!

She quickly consulted her GPS...only to find it not working! Not only that, but her internal phone wasn't getting a signal either! Th-that can't be right. Said Jenny as she focused on boosting the signal. She was so busy with that, she didn't notice anything else around her-

AHH! Shouted jenny as she felt something bump up against her.

Wha- oh jeez! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were a person! Shouted a strange looking girl.

Jenny let out a sigh. That's fine, story of my life really.

But seriously, you look amazing! Really? Asked a flustered Jenny. Yeah, I heard about your kind at the last festival. But wow! You living statue types are something else!

Living stat- No, I'm a ro-

Hello, ladies. What are you two lovely girls doing in this neck of the woods?

Both girls looked over to see a strange man walking out of the shadows.

Korra quickly got on her guard. And you are? Asked korra, in more of a statement than an actual question.

Oh, were are my manners? The name is Facilier, Dr. facilier. Here's my card, said facilier as he handed the card to jenny.

Who then read it. Hmmm, palm reader? Fortune teller!? Oh! Wish granter! Well, that sounds amazing!

May I? Gestured facilier to her palm.

By all means! Exclaimed jenny as facilier escorted her into a nearby alley.

Briefly shocked at the naivety of the other girl, Korra quickly went after her

If I were a gambling man- Not that I've ever indulged in said vice mind you. But if I did, I'd say you were a lonely crusader of justice trying to find herself in this madcap world!

Crickey! That's completely right! Wow, you are good! Exclaimed jenny just as korra ran up beside them and yanked her away.

What are you nuts!? You meet a strange man, and you let him take you away to a secluded area!? What's wrong with you- Sorry, didn't catch your name.

Jenny, said a put-off jenny. And you are? Korra.

Well, korra. Don't be so rude. This nice man just read my palm!

It was then korra happened to see a newspaper with jenny's face on it popping out of facilier's pocket.

-Or today's newspaper, groused korra as she tried to reach for it. Only for facilier to jump away.

Korra rolled her eyes. Whatever, look jenny were both clearly a long way from home and this mans clearly a charlatan. So I suggest we-

**Don't you disrespect me little girl!**

Shouted facilier suddenly in a strange sing-song rhythm.

Wait- wha? Exclaimed Korra as a strange other-worldly music seemed to be playing from nowhere.

**Don't you derogate or deride!**

Wha- where is the music coming fro- Shush! Hissed jenny, not wanting to miss any of this delightful man's dance number.

**You're in my world now  
Not your world  
And I got friends on the other side!**

Exclaimed facilier as he pointed to a nearby shack that suddenly spewed fireworks out of it as the door mysteriously opened on it's own.

****

**He's got friends on the other side...**

Whispered an unearthly choir of demonic voices

****

**That's an echo, ladies. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana, a little parlor trick. Don't worry...**

Placated facilier as he led jenny into the hut. Still disoriented, korra quickly went after them.

**Sit down at my table  
Put your minds at ease  
If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please**

Wow, you really know what to say to a couple of teenage girls, said korra sarcastically.

Right before something smacked her in the rear hard enough to propel her into a chair.

Wha- how? Stuttered a perplexed and outraged korra.

Facilier, meanwhile ignored this and continued.

**I can read your future  
I can change it 'round some, too  
I'll look deep into your heart and soul  
(you do have a soul, don't you, Jenny?)**

Well, I don't really know what that word means...is it important?

Facilier gave a "more or less" hand gesture and continued.

**Make your wildest dreams come true!**

**I got voodoo  
I got hoodoo  
I got things I ain't even tried!  
And I got friends on the other side.**

**He's got friends on the other side!**

Once more exclaimed the unseen demonic sounding choir.

Okay, seriously! Am I really the only one here freaked out by the disembodied music coming from nowhere and seemingly spontaneous choreography?! Exclaimed korra.

Yes! You are! Now shush! Your being very rude!

Korra rolled her eyes, fine but if he tries anything I'm smashing his teeth in.

Right on Que, facilier continued.

****

**The cards, the cards, the cards will tell  
The past, the present, and the future as well!  
The cards, the cards, just take three  
Take a little trip into your future with me!**

Facilier gestured to korra.

**Now you, young girl, are from the middle of the icy sea  
You come from a long line of divinity**

Oh, wow. You totally nailed that one, commented korra dryly. There's no way that's common knowledge. You must be truly be "magical." Said korra making air quotes.

seemingly unperturbed, facilier continued.

**Your hope's are high  
But your freedoms low  
You need to go far away to be free, you know?!**

The smirk fell away fast off korra's face..._that actually hit's closer to home._

Korra grudgingly admits to herself

**Mom and dad cut you off, huh playgirl?**

Oh, what's it to you! Barked an irritated korra

**Now y'all are tied down.  
You just wanna be free.  
Hop from place to place.**

**But freedom's... rarely free!**

Sang facilier as he rubed a couple of his fingers together.

_Okay, there we go. The money pitch right on schedule._

Thought korra with slight satisfaction as her belief that the man was just a two-bit con-man was reinforced.

**It's the freest , of free you need  
And when I looked into your future  
It's the free that I've seen!**

Said facilier as he showed a card depicting korra apparently escaping from the earth itself.

This look alright to you? Asked facilier.

Sure, why not? Stated Korra absentmindedly. She'd seen better tricks at the festival's.

Smiling, facilier turned to jenny.

****

**On you little girl, I don't want to waste much time  
You been pushed around all your life  
You been pushed around by your mother and the cluster and those dreaded crusters.**

Jenny's face fell in despair at that statement.

**And if you was married...**

Jenny's face lit up as she leaned over to look at the card facilier currently had.

**You'd be pushed around by your husband**

Jenny's face fell again at the sight of the card that depicted jenny being the slave of someone who looked a lot like jenny's misogynistic classmate Don Prima .

**But in your future, the you I see  
Is exactly the woman you always wanted to be!**

Jenny could only look in amazement at the card that showed a super cute human version of herself!

****

**Shake my hand.**

Stated facilier as he extended his hands to both of them.

**Come on girls.  
Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?**

Jenny immediately shook his hand eagerly. Korra just stared...Then she sighed.

If I shake your dang hand can we please go? Facilier nodded his head eagerly.

Korra looked at his hand for another second before giving a small dismissive shrug and nonchalantly gave him a small shake.

****

**Yes...**

Exclaimed facilier as the room seemed to literally fall apart as a swarm of demonic creatures and spirits swarmed the room.

**Are you ready?**

Exclaimed facilier as some demonic snakes tied the girls up. They tried to break free, but were surprised to find their powers had left them!

****

**Are you ready?**

Exclaimed facilier as he magicked some weird totems up seemingly from nowhere

****

**Are you ready?**

Exclaimed facilier yet again as he used the totems to prick both of their fingers, causing a strange nightmarish energy to flow through them.

**Transformation central!**

**Transformation central!**

Exclaimed a horde of flaming skeleton. That were currently smashing themselves to bits to build two strange portals.

****

**Reformation central!**

**Reformation central!**

Exclaimed some freakish voodoo dolls that were using their pins to beat a demonic rhythm on some drums

****

**Transmogrification central!  
Can you feel it?  
You're changin'  
You're changin'  
You're changin', all right!**

Both girls watched helplessly as their bodies were twisted and distorted by the eldritch energies.

**I hope you're satisfied  
But if you ain't  
Don't blame me!  
You can blame my friends on the other side!**

Suddenly the girls found themselves pitched forward. As their still warping bodies are flung through the portals, where they then find themselves hurtling through time and space to opposite sides of creation.

****

**You got what you wanted!**

Cackled the ancient wicked shadows that hurtled them along.

**But you lost what you had!**

**Hush... **

Shushed an unknown voice as everything faded to black.

**AN: Be warned this is a deconstructed fic. In the spirit of Madhat886. An awesome writer on my favorites list. That I strongly recommend you read. I may not care for how he depicts my faith, but that doesn't make him any less amazing!**

**ANN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**P.S. could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on deviantart.**

**I would certainly appreciate comments from my fans!(crickets chirping)...or failing that some pity comments instead. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHANGING FACES, CHANGING PLACES ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Jenny groaned as she woke up...Everything was such a blur...Her whole body ached. She tried to do a diagnostics check...But nothing!...In fact...her eyes didn't have their usual read out! What was- Then she saw her hand...Her fleshy, human hand!

She jumped up and looked at herself. Human arms! Human legs! Human torso! Human hair! Human head! She crawled over to a nearby pond. Yes, a human reflection! She was human! SHE WAS HUMAN!

…...

Jenny felt on top of the world! She walked down the street proudly! She shouted hello to everyone she meet with her HUMAN MOUTH!

"Hello, construction guys!" Said construction guys accidentally smacked their buddy with a board to look at the girl.

"Hello, anvil operator!" Said Anvil operator immediately dropped his anvil on his toe's in surprise.

"Hello, Jogger!" Said Jogger stared at the girl while still running...And smacked into a pole.

"Hello, person running in the street!" Said person stopped what he was doing to look at the girl...And was flattened by the car he'd been running from.

"Hello, nice couple playing Frisbee!" The guy was so busy staring at the girl...He accidentally beaned his girlfriend playing Frisbee!...She then hit him back.

She was still strolling down the street when a cop car drove in front of her. "Excuse me mam...are you feeling alright?" Asked the cop. Jenny nodded. "Yes! That magic man zapped me and now I'm human! It's a dream come true!"

The cop looked at her curiously. "Riiiight...why don't you come down to the station with us? We have fresh food and clothes." "Clothes? Asked a confused Jenny. Why would I need-" And that's when the reality of her situation really hit. She wasn't a robot anymore; which means-

**CRICKEY, I'M NAKED!**

…...

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
